


A primera vista.

by MiliKotoHara



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiliKotoHara/pseuds/MiliKotoHara
Summary: (El titulo esta sujeto a posible cambios en el futuro ya que lo acabo de inventar xD).En uno de los peores momentos de su vida la hija mayor de la familia real Silva, Nebra Silva, se encuentra siendo salvada por un chico del cual desconoce absolutamente todo, y lo único que recuerda es el color rojo de su cabello y su figura a la luz de la luna defendiéndola. Su estado de vulnerabilidad del momento hace que quede enamorada a primera vista de este misterioso chico. Días más tarde al recuperar el conocimiento decide que quiere encontrar al chico para agradecerle. ¿Podrá Nebra encontrarlo y declarar sus sentimientos? (¿Y qué dirá al saber que es un plebeyo?👀). Pasen y lean.
Relationships: Zora Ideale/Nebra Silva
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8





	A primera vista.

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que el prólogo sea algo corto, pero estaba diseñado más que nada para orientar, intentaré que los siguientes sean más largos.

_Cerré mis ojos y corté mi respiración cuando me di cuenta de que habían llegado más de ellos. La batalla había comenzado con una sola elfo, y aun así nos había costado el esfuerzo de los cuatro, a duras penas derrotándola (aunque fui realmente inútil, ya que he sido la primera en caer), pero parece que la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado._

—Pareces que nos estas tomando muy a la ligera... ¡Humana! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Kivun? De nuevo... Esto es imperdonable...

_El elfo que se había enojado por como Noelle había dejado a su compañera gritó y se giró hacia nosotros con un aura maligna._

—¡Desaparece! -extendió su brazo para lanzar un hechizo rápidamente.

—¡Hermano Solid! -gritó ahora Noelle desesperadamente.

_Era el fin, todos moriríamos aquí. Mi hermano mayor Nozel se encontraba gravemente herido al igual que yo. Solid, además de shockeado no estaba en condiciones para pelear y Noelle ya había agotado casi todo su maná. Ellos nos superaban en número y poder. Me despedí internamente de mis hermanos ya que ni siquiera podía articular una palabra. Al menos parece que las cosas terminaron bien entre todos._

_O eso pensé, ya que el golpe nunca llegó. En cambio sentí un mana que nunca había sentido delante mio._

—¡Parece que mi trampa funcionó...!

_Dando todo mi esfuerzo logré abrir los ojos para visualizar quien había llegado. Cabellos rojos, un tipo de manto en su parte superior dejando ver bastante de su espalda y pantalones apretados. Es todo lo que llegó a ver su salvador y el de sus hermanos. Usó un tipo que nunca antes había visto que devolvió el ataque al enemigo, realmente asombroso._

—¡Kehehe! ¡Como esperaba~! ¡El ataque reflejado con su poder multiplicado es increíble! -el recién llegado rió burlón hacia el elfo que había atacado.

—¿Qué?¿Qué es esa magia...? -su rostro reflejaba una clara confusión ante la magia desconocida delante de sus ojos.

—Sentí un montón de magia chocando cerca... ¡Así que tenía el presentimiento de que estaban todos reunidos aquí! -volvió a hablar el de magia desconocida.

—¡Zora! -Noelle gritó con cara esperanzadora, parecía ser que lo conocía.

—Vean, inclusive traje a uno de esos sirvientes reales aquí -el misterioso chico tiró a uno de los sirvientes de nuestra casa cerca mio.

_Parece que incluso el salvador había traído algo de ayuda consigo. Sonreí un poco al ver que aún había esperanza. Sentí al sirviente acercarse a mi y activar su magia de recuperación. Finalmente dejé que me venciera el sueño y me relaje en los brazos de Morpheo, con la imagen de que aquel chico rondando._

_Palabras: 437_


End file.
